This invention relates to a new and improved wind engine capable of effectively and efficiently developing usable electrical energy in the face of a prevailing wind the speed of which is as low as five miles per hour and even less.
The idea of using wind as a source of energy was conceived many many years ago. However, the art in this respect has never developed to any significant extent, particularly in respect to its application to the production of electrical energy. One important reason has been the apparent inability of a wind engine, as heretofore comprised, to effectively function when the prevailing wind speed is relatively low. While many proposals have been made and ventures undertaken in an effort to overcome this particular problem as well as the prevailing low efficiency of known wind engines, these have not met with material success. It was to the solution of the noted problem that the efforts which resulted in the present invention were directed.